


Her Warm Sun

by paynesgrey



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: New Moon, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her, Jacob was like life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Warm Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyedmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedmami/gifts).



The motorcycle roared over the winding roads, and Bella delighted in the open blue skies that overruled the usual Forks grey weather.

She hugged Jacob closely, delighting in the feeling of his bare skin against her thin clothes. As usual he had opted out of wearing a shirt today, and as the sun beat down on them during their ride, she felt his sweat and smelled his soothing earthy musk. 

When she’d nuzzled against his skin, she noticed he’d increased his speed, the bike screaming as it took in more gas. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind, Jacob’s closeness, and the wild speed as they held on together through a quick, reckless fate.

Being with Jacob, it had put her turbulent thoughts at ease. The shadow that had enveloped her had receded the moment she’d crawled on the back of the bike with him and they had escaped together under the warm sun.

To Bella, Jacob was warmth in itself, and he was such a contrast to the precipice of death that she had been teetering on when Edward had left.

Jacob might as well been the sun himself, keeping her warm and safe. And like the sun, Jacob was life, and he gave her life when all seemed lost and hopeless.

Bella clung onto him fiercely as anyone would to keep from a cold, approaching winter. And despite her dark, lurking thoughts and her wounded heart, for now Bella held on to this bright moment of peace - soaking up the sun, her Jacob.


End file.
